


"Are you okay, miss?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [42]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, High Heels, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	"Are you okay, miss?"

I walked the streets of Lucis, trying my hardest not to trip. I had put some high heels on, a rare thing for me, but I just wanted to feel pretty and tall that day. Which I did, but it came at a high price since my feet were hurting and it was hard to maintain my balance. Luckily, there weren’t many people around, just a cute blond boy not far from me and a couple walking at the other side of the road.

The sound of my heels against the pavement echoed around the calm streets. Only the noise of passing cars seemed to disturb the quietness, as well as the distant chirping of little birds. I tried to focus on that and the sun warmly shining down on me instead of in my struggle.

However, it was hard to ignore it when my ankle twisted painfully as I took another step. I yelped, losing my balance and falling to the ground. I could see the cute blond guy watching, raising his eyebrows in surprise and alarm before I landed on my butt.

“Omg!” He exclaimed, stretching his arms out and rushing to my aid. “Are you okay, miss?” 

I winced, taking a moment to recover. My butt was sore as well as my ankles. Stupid heels... 

I looked up at him, still hovering over me, and found with his vibrant blue eyes. The sight made me smile, seeing as he appeared to be so concerned for me.

“I’m fine” I muttered, still grimacing. “Thanks” 

“Okay...” He stood there, watching me and probably wondering how to help without overstepping. “A-Are you sure? You’re not hurt?” 

“I don’t think so” I absently said, wondering how the hell to stand back up with those shoes on. 

“Do you need help?” The blond boy reached forward, still offering his aid.

“Yeah...” I took his hands and allowed him to pull me up, even if I wobbled when I had to hold my weight in those damn stilettos.

Noticing this, he hurried to support me by the waist, letting me hold on to his forearms for stability. When I was finally back up, I looked at him with a smile. I hadn’t noticed how close we really were until I saw him blushing.

“S-Still okay?” He averted his gaze timidly, even if his hands were still on my waist to hold me up.

“Yeah, just a bit sore” I took a step back and away from him to give ourselves some space and get our hands off each other.

“Phew! That’s good to hear!” His eyes returned to me, and a bright smile appeared on his face. “You fell kinda hard...” 

I awkwardly chuckled, terribly embarrassed that he had witnessed that. Not only was he adorable, he was also super sweet.

“Thank you so much” I hesitantly squeezed his arm, hoping the gesture didn’t bother him. “You are very kind, uh...” 

“P-Prompto!” He exclaimed, blushing again. I took my hand off his bicep and his flush seemed to subside slightly. “My name’s Prompto” 

I looked him up and down, endeared by him as a whole. He wore all black, with a vest that showed his muscular arms. There was a camera hanging from his neck.

“I’m Y/N” I smiled at him, even if I felt slightly awkward still. 

“Nice to meet you, Y/N!” He showed me the cutest expression ever, smiling so big that his eyes closed a little. “Um... Would you, uh... Would you like me to walk you somewhere?” 

“What?” I tilted my head, watching him in curiosity. He shyly shrugged.

“You know, to make sure you don’t fall again” 

“Sure, Prompto” 

To be honest, I wanted to be around him for a little longer. I just felt drawn to him, as I suspected he was to me. We began walking together, talking about the beautiful day and how he was trying to document it with his camera.


End file.
